Just Child Play
by MaccaBea
Summary: Monkey Bars can always be fun. Especially when you have an annoying show off and a flustered asthmatic. AU BridePhil


/ Congrates! I reached my One Year on ! For this, I have wrote another Titanic Slash fanfiction!

AU in which Harold Bride and Jack Phillips are 11 or 12 and they play at a park.

Edit: If it says Bride & Lewis B., sorry, For some reason I either clicked it because i'm really tired or it just did it by mistake. I tried to make it Bride & Phillips now

* * *

"C'mon, Mate!" Jack's voice called, running past the other. A grin flashed upon his face as his head turned to look behind him. He then continued his way up the hill. Harry could only let out a deep breathe, looking to the side as he slouched slightly.

"Can't you please slow down..?" He mumbled out, eyes closed, then slowly opening to find the other not in front of him or in sight at all. "Jack... Jack!?" He yelled, eyes looking from one area to another.

"Dang it.."

Harry grumbled lightly as he took one deep breath and started to charge forward with his weak legs. Goodness, he surely wasn't this unfit, was he?

He finally caught up with the other on the opposite side of the hill. But to his unfortunate luck, it was all in a huffing, puffing asthmatic fit.  
Jack was leaning along a large, wooden climbing pole, a puzzled look went along his features. He could only chuckle and walk up near him.

"Heh, you okay?" he asked, slapping the other's shoulder.

Harry could nod, hands placed along his own knees as he sorta crouched in a standing position. He only could think mostly about breathing in and out, in and out. Slow but fast rhythm breaths escaped his lips as he did so.

Jack shrugged lightly, jogging his way near some of the playground equipment.

Harry took a moment, still in his position to get a couple more breaths, then he made his way slowly to the other who was already climbing a set of Monkey bars.

"Harry! Watch!" Jack said, sitting dangerously close to the edge of the monkey bars. His legs dangled between the inside of the bars as his hands gripped tightly along the side. His eyes closed as he suddenly started to sway backwards until suddenly fell back.

Harry's eyes could only widen in worry and surprise, then his nerves calmed as the boy swung back and forth from the edge of the monkey bars. Seeming to be secure in place as the back of his knees held tightly along the side of the bars.

Jack's hair stuck down in many directions, a smirk going across his face. His eyes carefully looked over the now 'Upside-Down' Hairry.  
"Hello" He wiggled his fingers, swinging himself back and forth in the process.

Harry was only maybe and probably a couple inches away from Jack's face, a red tinge seeming to build along his cheeks as he waved slowly.

"..Hey..?" he mumbled. Jack seemed less worried about the other as he swung himself more, humming a light tune of an old Irish tune. His eyes closed while he did so.

Harry hesitated, eyes looking over Jack's face as he inched closer.

Harry was so flustered, but he had no idea why...

Jack still had his eyes closed as he started to mumble, "Harry-" he said, kinda and still humming his tune.

Harry was busy looking at the other, but after a moment he then answered, "Y-Yeah?"

"Are you gunna have some fun?" he asked, peeking an eye from his own closed ones.

Harry paused, blinking, "Yeah, I'm just making sure ya won't fall-"

Jack only chuckled, closing his eyes once more as his arms to place behind his neck, "Harry! Mate! C'mon, I've done this a million ti-"  
Before Harry didn't have another chance, he leaned and placed a light kiss along his lips.

If this wasn't a sure surprise to Jack, who knew what was. His eyes only widened, making his eyebrows shoot up. His face even darkened worse than Harry's. His eyes tried to look at him in a shocked and bashful look at him but he was stopped as his legs loosened from the side of the Monkey bars as he slipped off.

A loud yelp and bump was heard as Jack hit the grassy ground. Harry gulped, chuckling under his breath as he looked to the side, "That'll teach ya not to hang like that-" he said softly.


End file.
